Il y a un prix
by Arrylinda
Summary: Post 6eme année, Harry se retrouve propulsé à l'époque des maraudeurs ! Sa mission ? Sauver le monde !
1. Prologue

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

_Département des mystères … Je cours … Un souffle rauque derrière moi … Je DOIS lui échapper, sinon ce sera la fin … Halètements … Fuir … La porte s'ouvre … Pas d'issue … Pris au piège … IL entre et verrouille le large battant … Il va me tuer … Je ne dois pas mourir, je suis le dernier ! Si je meurs, il ne restera aucune défense contre Voldemort … Je suis le seul à pouvoir encore le vaincre … Tous ont déjà disparu … Un rire démentiel s'échappe du masque blanc … Il croit qu'il va m'avoir, que son maître sera enfin satisfait, que le corps du Survivant pourra être souillé, méprisé, lacéré … Il me croit pris au piège … Et c'est que je suis … Aucune issue dans cette pièce froide … Hormis LE voile, ce fameux voile, là où Sirius est tombé … J'entends les voix … Etrangement, elles m'apaisent, pourtant, le mangemort est toujours en face de moi, il se rapproche … Stupide, je suis désarmé … Mais il se méfie … Les voix … Sirius … Elles m'appellent … Je ne peux pas … Sirius … Presque inconsciemment, je recule vers l'arche… A reculons, je monte les marches … Il ne faut pas … Je dois me battre … A quoi bon, je suis le dernier … Je les sens … Elles m'APPELLENT … Je sens leurs souffles tièdes, leurs âmes qui me frôlent … Je recule toujours … Le mangemort s'est déjà mis à courir, il a compris … Il sort sa baguette, prononce LE sort … Le rayon vert fuse … Trop tard … J'entends son cri de rage lorsque le voile se soulève comme mu par un vent invisible … Je ne suis déjà plus là …_

**Alors ? Quelques avis ?**


	2. Arrivée surprise

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée surprise**

« ... »  
« Eh ! Eh James ! Tu m'écoutes ? Allo l'attrapeur, ici le cognard ! »  
« Umm ? Oui Patmol ? Tu disais quelque chose ? »  
« Ça fait 5 minutes que je parle dans le vide ... » Soupira Sirius d'un air désolé.  
James haussa les épaules en lui faisant un petit sourire contrit.  
« Bon, je disais que j'avais hâte qu'on soit Halloween et qu'on puisse faire morfler les Serpentards ! »  
« Minute l'hyppogriffe, faudrait que tu sois plus ... précis » L'interrompit James avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
« D'accord, d'accord, Lui répondit le Black en lui rendant son sourire. Qu'on puisse faire morfler _Servillius_ ! »  
« Exaaaaaactement Patmol ! Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu te sers de cette chose que tu oses appeler 'cerveau' ! »  
« Eh ! Je te permets pas ! Je ... »  
Mais Sirius fut coupé au beau milieu de sa phrase par un bruyant craquement qui retentit à travers la Grande Salle.  
Les deux amis se regardèrent, perplexes, avant de se tourner vers Remus et Peter qui n'en menaient pas plus large, alors qu'une bonne partie des élèves se levaient pour aller voir la source de la détonation.  
« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Peter, angoissé.  
« Je sais pas, on va voir ! »  
Les quatre maraudeurs rejoignirent l'attroupement qui s'était formé au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Malheureusement, le nombre de personnes les empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit. A cet instant précis, Dumbledore se leva et s'exclama d'une voix forte, amplifiée magiquement pour couvrir le brouhaha de centaines d'adolescents parlant en même temps.  
« Que tous les élèves retournent à leur place ! »  
Lesdits élèves se dépêchèrent de lui obéir et le quatuor aperçut furtivement le corps de quelqu'un allongé sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle, mais ne purent le détailler car aussitôt le directeur accourut à son côté, le souleva comme un fétu de paille et sortit de la salle en portant son fardeau dans les bras. A peine les lourdes portes se furent refermées sur lui, que les discutions reprirent de plus belle : qui était cette personne qui avait ainsi atterrit au beau milieu de Poudlard ? Qui plus est, en transplanant malgré les barrières magiques ? Et pourquoi y avait-il une mare de sang là où il s'était tenu une minute plus tôt ?

oOoOo

Tout en marchant d'un pas vif vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard en portant le nouveau venu dans ses bras, le directeur tenta de faire un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, ce garçon avait transplané, faisant fi des barrières, et lui-même ne l'aurait pas remarqué s'il n'était pas apparu au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Deuxièmement, il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais savoir qui pour l'instant aurait été laborieux car, et on en arrivait donc au troisièmement, il était couvert de sang …

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent tout grand devant lui et il déposa délicatement le garçon sur un lit. Presque instantanément, Pomfresh se matérialisa à ses côtés.

« Qui est-ce, Albus ? Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout en commençant à s'occuper de son nouveau patient.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, malheureusement, Poppy. » Soupira-t-il d'un ton las.

« Humm … Il a un bras cassé, ainsi que trois côtes, et il a une bonne entorse à la cheville, sans parler des plaies qui m'ont l'air assez profondes, des bleus et de … Oh non ! » S'exclama soudain l'infirmière.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » La pressa Dumbledore.

« Il a une hémorragie interne ! Albus, courez me chercher la potion verte au-dessus de mon bureau ! »

Ce qu'il fit évidemment sans se faire prier. L'infirmière déboucha le flacon et releva doucement le garçon inconscient.

« Tenez-le-moi dans cette position Albus. »

Elle lui ouvrit délicatement la bouche et entreprit de lui faire avaler la potion, tout en lui massant la gorge pour faciliter son ingestion. Lorsque la fiole fut vide, elle soupira de soulagement. Marmonnant quelques mots inaudibles, elle changea ses loques en une chemise de nuit, répara ses fractures puis alla chercher un baume pour cicatriser ses blessures. Après une bonne demi-heure de soins, le garçon fut considéré comme 'hors de danger'.

Dumbledore, qui avait attendu depuis tout ce temps sur une chaise, se leva et lui demanda :

« Dans combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il se réveillera ? »

« Il faut que son organisme récupère, donc probablement d'ici deux ou trois jours, peut-être plus. »

« Tenez-moi au courant, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à lui demander. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos et sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Pomfresh et son patient seuls.

**Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Aleeeeez ?!**


	3. Révélations

**Coucou ! Alors voilà, je sais que ce chapitre ainsi que les précédents sont courts, mais bon, je me suis dit que vous préféreriez les avoir là et comme ça plutôt que plus tard et plus longs, je me trompe ?**

**'Fin bon, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : Révélations**

Une vive lumière blanche lui brûla les yeux. Il se mit à battre rapidement des paupières pour s'accoutumer à l'éclat du jour. Lorsqu'il put enfin discerner quelque chose, il tenta de faire le point. Il était dans un lit, il était bien … Le voile ! Subitement, tous les détails lui revirent à l'esprit. En quelques secondes, il fut debout, la baguette à la main, ses lunettes sur le nez attirées grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, en position de défense. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Pomfresh pour sortir de son bureau. Elle sursauta en voyant son patient la menacer de sa baguette. Elle n'eut que me temps de marmonner un « Qu'est-ce que … » avant de se retrouver projetée contre un mur et de retomber au sol. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, la saisit par le col de sa robe et la plaqua fermement contre le mur qu'elle venait juste de quitter.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Lui demanda-t-il, le visage fermé. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et où suis-je exacte… »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car une douleur lancinante lui transperça le corps, et il s'écroula par terre avec un sifflement de douleur. Faisant fi du traitement que le garçon venait de lui infliger, l'infirmière se précipita dans sa réserve et en ressortit avec une potion contre la douleur qu'elle se dépêcha d'administrer à son patient. Après quoi, elle le fit léviter et le recoucha dans son lit. Bientôt, elle vit la potion agir et le jeune homme se détendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci tenta d'ailleurs de se relever, mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha de sa baguette.

« Ah non, jeune homme ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un air sévère. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas me refaire une frayeur comme celle de tout à l'heure ! Vous êtes réveillé, très bien, mais vous n'êtes absolument pas rétabli ! Alors vous ne sortirez pas de ce lit tant que je ne vous en aurais pas donné l'autorisation, c'est-à-dire pas avant au moins quatre jours ! »

Le garçon ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, fixant ses deux grands orbes émeraude sur la femme qui s'occupait de lui. D'une petite voix enrouée, il articula :

« Où suis-je ? »

« Dans l'infirmerie de la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde ! » Déclara son interlocutrice avec un petit sourire fier. « A Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas avertir le directeur de votre réveil, il m'a semblé qu'il voulait vous parler. En attendant mon retour, ne vous avisez pas de sortie de ce lit, ou vous aurez de mes nouvelles. » Le menaça-t-elle en sortant de son repaire.

Le garçon essaya de comprendre les informations qu'il venait d'assimiler. Tout d'abord, il n'était plus au département des mystères, et il avait été soigné. Deuxièmement, il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, sachant que l'école avait été réduite en cendres par Voldemort. Une illumination se fit dans son esprit : si Poudlard était là, alors le directeur devait forcément être …

Cependant, il ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion, car les larges battants de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent tout grand et laissèrent passer … le directeur ! Le jeune homme allongé dans le lit blanc ouvrit grand les yeux quand il réalisa.

« Albus … » Murmura-t-il difficilement.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit le garçon inconnu prononcer son prénom. Il fut d'autant plus surprit lorsqu'il remarqua que, maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de tout le sang qui lui maculait le visage, il ressemblait de manière déstabilisante à James Potter, mis à part les nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient son visage et la maigreur effrayante qu'il abordait. Et son regard. Son regard d'un vert profond qui avait semblé éteint dans la seconde où il était entré dans l'infirmerie, mais s'était immédiatement illuminé lorsque le garçon l'avait vu, juste avant qu'il ne prononce son nom. Ce même regard qui le fixait lui, Albus, avec émerveillement.

Le directeur se secoua mentalement. Il ne devait à aucun prix laisser passer son trouble, il avait un 'interrogatoire' à mener. Il conjura une chaise et s'assit juste à côté du lit. Il regarda longtemps son occupant, puis pris la parole.

« Bonjour jeune homme. » Il lui fit un petit sourire puis continua. « Je dois avouer que tu as fait une belle frayeur, il y a quatre jours, lorsque tu es arrivé dans un état … » Il grimaça. « … lamentable. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Le garçon marqua une hésitation, puis marmonna :

« J'ai connu pire. »

Le directeur hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Je vais te demander de m'excuser à l'avance : je sais que tu viens de te réveiller, mais j'ai absolument besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Peux-tu m'éclairer, je t'en prie ? »

Il se tourna vers son infirmière, toujours présente.

« Poppy, pourriez-vous sortir ? »

« C'est _mon_ patient Albus. »

« Poppy, _s'il vous plait_. » La supplia-t-il du regard.

« C'est bien parce que c'est vous. » Maugréa-t-elle en s'éloignant tout de même vers son bureau, de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore se reconcentra vers 'l'élève'.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Eh bien … je me trouvais au département des mystères, j'avais un mangemort aux trousses, Voldemort voulait ma peau pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun opposant. Il me semble que j'étais légèrement blessé. » Il marqua un temps de pause. « Non, tout compte fait, j'étais bien blessé, j'étais à bout et il m'avait pris au piège. Nous étions dans la salle de la Mort. Et là je _l'_ai entendu. _Sirius_._ Il_ m'appelait à travers le voile. Et les _autres_ aussi. Après, je ne me souviens pas clairement. Il me semble que je n'avais plus mal, que je me suis dirigé vers l'Arche, que le mangemort m'a poursuivi, qu'il m'a lancé l'Avada. Mais j'étais déjà parti. » Le regard du garçon devint vague. « C'était étrange, je planais, j'étais bien, comme dans un cocon … j'ai vu ma mère, mon père, Sirius, Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Sev', Draco, Mr et Mrs Weasley, les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Fleur, Gabrielle, Neville, Luna … Ils étaient tous là … Et vous aussi, vous étiez là … Vous … » Il fronça les sourcils, semblant revenir sur terre. « Mais attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi Poudlard est-il encore intact ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mort ? Et l'infirmière, c'était Pomfresh, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Doucement, mon garçon, tu t'affoles. » Le calma Dumbledore. « Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais j'avoue que j'ai été surpris par les noms que tu as cité … Ainsi donc, tu connais Messieurs Lupin, Black et Snape ? »

« Oui, je … » Il s'arrêta, soudain pris d'un doute. « Professeur, quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Le 21 octobre, pourquoi ? »

« Non, je voulais parler de l'année. »

« Ah ! Nous sommes en 1977 ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux effarés.

« 1…1977 ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Oui, y a-t-il un problème avec la date ? »

« Je… Professeur, je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je vis en 1997 ! »

**Comme promis, les voilà ... les RaR !**

**Je réponds donc à tous ceux qui n'ont pas de compte fanfiction ... Pour les autres, je l'ai déjà fait par pm !**

**Ankana87**** : Merci beaucouuuuup ! *des étoiles plein les yeux* Eh bien tu l'a demandée, elle est là ! La suiiiite !**

**Jean-Roger : Ah ! T'es la deuxième à me poser la question ! Comme quoi je ne dois pas être assez précise ... Du moins pour l'instant ! Donc, non. Le corps de Sirius qui est passé à travers le voile n'est pas retourné à son époque. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que déjà, le fonctionnement du voile est très mystérieux et aléatoire, et qu'en plus de ça, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, Sirius est _mort_ lorsqu'il traverse l'arche, et _ça_, ça change tout !**

**Nepheria4 : Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire ... _Je_ t'aime ! ;)**

**Visiteuse : *w* Je te remercie pour tant de compliments, je n'en méritais pas tant ! Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais essayer de garder une écriture fluide et une grammaire correcte ;) **

**Et aussi à nouveau un grand merci à Adélaïde/Jean-Roger, Killils, Mim56, Cebi et Feltongotme, qui m'ont tous laissé des avis très agréables et m'ont encouragée ;) Même si je leur ai déjà répondu, un deuxième remerciement officiel n'est jamais de trop !  
**

**Voili-voilou, c'est tout ! Je me mets vite à l'écriture du chapitre 4 ! **

******Alors ? Un titit avis pour moi ?**


	4. Nouvelle identité

**Coucou tout le monde ! Tous d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews super encourageantes ! J'ai fait assez vite pour ce chapitre, mais je ne vous promets pas que les suivants apparaîtrons aussi vite : la seconde, c'est pas hyper simple comme classe, et y a pas mal de boulot ... En tout cas, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ****_Bonne lecture_**** !**

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle identité**

_« Je… Professeur, je m'appelle Harry Potter, et je vis en 1997 ! »_

oOoOo

Dumbledore se figea. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis il ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Harry.

« En es-tu sûr mon garçon ? Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût … »

« Je vous assure professeur, que je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis né en 1980 et nous étions le 16 mai 1997 la dernière fois que j'ai regardé la date. » Répondit Harry -car c'était bien lui- avec un grand sérieux.

Le regard du directeur s'assombrit.

« Je vais te faire confiance, jeune homme. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, cela implique que le futur ne se déroule … pas aussi bien que ce que j'imaginais. Mon moi de ton époque ne t'aurait jamais autorisé à entreprendre un tel voyage, mais … »

« Professeur » L'interrompit Harry. « Excusez-moi si je vous vexe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais je ne pense pas que vous dévoiler le futur serait la meilleure des choses à faire. Je peux juste vous dire que- »

« Non mon garçon, comme tu viens si bien de le faire remarquer, ce ne serait pas prudent. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Bien, avant que Pomfresh ne revienne et ne me chasse de son infirmerie, mettons les choses au clair. Je vais réfléchir à un moyen d'arranger ta situation, mais de ton côté, il ne faut absolument pas que tu dévoiles ta véritable identité à l'infirmière. Tu t'appelles Harry, c'est tout. Je lui demanderai de ne pas te poser de questions, et cela devrait aller. »

Il se leva et fit disparaitre la chaise.

« Remets-toi bien, mon garçon. Je passerai probablement demain ou après-demain. »

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Alors qu'il était pratiquement parti, il se retourna et regarda Harry, les yeux pétillants.

« Au fait mon garçon, tu as exactement les mêmes yeux que ta mère. »

Et il sortit, claquant les lourdes portes derrière lui.

Dans son lit, Harry sourit stupidement, un air béat affiché sur le visage.

oOoOo

Harry soupira. Il avait bien cru que la vieille harpie ne le laisserait jamais partir … Cela faisait bientôt cinq jours que Dumbledore était venu lui parler pour la première fois. Il était ensuite revenu trois fois pour faire part à Harry de ses recherches sur le voile. Malheureusement, tout semblait voué à échouer. Ce voile était entouré d'un mystère absolu, même les archives du département des mystères restaient très évasives, faute de renseignements. Le directeur avait demandé à l'adolescent de le rejoindre dans son bureau sitôt qu'il aurait quitté l'infirmerie. Harry était donc en route vers le bureau du vieil homme.

Il sourit en prononçant le mot de passe, gnome au poivre : décidemment, quelle que soit l'époque, Dumbledore ne changerait jamais ! Ayant au préalable toqué à la lourde porte de bois, Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Dumbledore se trouvait accoudé à son bureau, entouré d'une multitude d'objets tous plous étranges les uns que les autres. Il releva ses yeux bleu-électriques vers le garçon et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

« Entre Harry, entre ! »

« Bonjour professeur. »

Il s'assit en face de son interlocuteur sur un fauteuil confortable.

« Bien Harry, bien … J'ai pris une décision pour ce qui allait t'arriver. Il n'est pas prudent de te laisser repartir dans le monde, le ministère se poserait trop de questions. Et comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas encore fait ta septième année, je pense que je vais t'intégrer à Poudlard avec les élèves de ton âge. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je … J'aimerais beaucoup, professeur ! » Fit Harry avec enthousiasme. « Mais il va y avoir un problème, je ne peux pas me balader comme ça dans les couloirs, ni même aller en cours : les élèves me prendraient pour mon père. Et vous imaginez sa réaction s'il m'apercevait ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste changer ton apparence physique, et tout devrait aller pour le mieux. Des questions ? »

« Non professeur. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons immédiatement procéder aux changements. Prêt ? »

Harry hocha positivement la tête. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire, sortit sa baguette puis ferma les yeux. Il se concentra quelques secondes, puis agita sa baguette vers le visage de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne sentit que quelques picotements sur sa peau, puis plus rien. Il se leva et se dirigea jusqu'au grand miroir sculpté qui trônait dans le bureau. Il écarquilla les yeux devant le visage qui se refléta dans la glace.

« Ta nouvelle apparence te plait ? »

Il hocha la tête. Ou plutôt, un garçon d'un mètre soixante-quinze, aux traits aristocratiques, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant ses yeux bleu-gris, hocha la tête. D'un geste presque instinctif, il releva une mèche de cheveux, dévoilant sa si fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore et l'interrogea du regard.

« Il est certaines choses que l'on ne peut pas changer. » Lui expliqua-t-il avec philosophie.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, se jaugea une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de retourner s'asseoir en face du directeur.

« Professeur, et pour la seconde partie de mon identité ? »

« J'allais justement t'en parler. Tu t'appelles Harry Nash. Tu viens de l'institut Salem, aux Etats-Unis, et tu débarques en Angleterre car … Eh bien tu diras ce que tu juges devoir et pouvoir dire ! »

« Bien professeur. »

« Nous allons donc te répartir dans l'une des maisons de Poudlard. Où étais-tu avant ? »

« A Gryffondor ! »

Dumbledore étouffa un petit rire.

« Tel père, tel fils ! Il va cependant falloir te faire repasser sous le choixpeau, sinon les élèves se poseront trop de questions. Demain à 8 heures dans la grande salle, cela te conviendra-t-il ? »

« Ce sera parfait professeur ! Mais … Où vais-je dormir ? … »

« A l'infirmerie, Mr Potter ! Ou plutôt Mr Nash. » Dumbledore esquissa un sourire en voyant une grimace de déception apparaître sur le visage d'Harry. « De toute façon, je sais bien que Pomfresh exagère, mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas encore pleinement remis, bien que tu ne veuille le montrer. Une nuit de plus là-bas ne te fera pas de mal. »

Le garçon soupira d'un air défaitiste, ce qui eut pour conséquence faire s'élargir le sourire du vieil homme.

« Si vous le dites … Il n'empêche que j'aurais bien voulu échapper à Pomfresh … »

Il se leva, suivi de Dumbledore.

« Alors à demain Mr Nash. Bonne chance pour la nuit. » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

« A demain professeur ! » Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire, avant de sortir du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain serait une journée intéressante …

**Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Des pronostics pour la maison dans laquelle Harry sera envoyée ?**

**Le nouveau nom d'Harry est inspiré du mathématicien de génie John Nash (La Dynamique de l'Univers et la Théorie des Jeux). Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, allez voir "Un Homme d'Exception" ou "A Beautiful Mind" en anglais !**

**C'est tout ! Alors maintenant, les RaR !**

**Ankana87**** : Merci beaucoup ! 2 review, quoi ! C'est pas rien ! :D Effectivement, pauvre Harry, il se prend encore tout dans la gueule ! Sans avoir rien demandé, qui plus est ! C'est pas sa faute si il a une tête à manipulation et à emmerdes ...**

**Klaude**** : J'espère qu'elle continuera à t'intriguer, alors ;)**

**Et un grand merci à ****Mim58**** (qui s'accroche à mon histoire !), ****Tiff'28****, ****Titi-Snape**** (imotooooo !) et ****Jean-Roger**** (qui fait toujours autant de fautes, mais on lui en veut pas :p) !**

**Allez, à plus !**

**Zoubis, **

**Tite Lil's**


	5. Seconde répartition

**Hey hey ! J'ai fait le plus vite possible pour ce chapitre ! Bon, j'avoue, j'ai vachement hésité à le couper plus tôt pour finir en cliffhanger, mais je l'ai pas fait parce que sinon il ne se passait vraiment RIEN dans le chapitre et ça aurait vraiment été méchant pour vous ;) Quoique l'idée me semble sympa après coup ... je peux toujours ...**

**NON NON NOOOOOOOON ! PAS LES TOMATES !**

**F'in bon, je sais pas quoi vous dire à part ... Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Seconde répartition**

« Hum hum … VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent soudainement, et des centaines d'élèves tournèrent la tête vers leur directeur, interrompant leur petit déjeuner.

« Suite à certains … évènements, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève cette année. Je vous demanderai de bien l'accueillir et l'intégrer. » Déclara Dumbledore en regardant les étudiants qui le fixaient à présent d'un air ahuri.

« Professeur McGonagall, je vous prie ! »

Les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup et la directrice adjointe entra dans l'immense pièce en portant un tabouret sur lequel était posé le choixpeau. Derrière elle se trouvait le nouveau …

oOoOo

Harry attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà devant la porte de la Grande Salle. L'oreille collée au grand battant de bois, il entendait sans soucis la rumeur des conversations, le brouhaha infernal et les bruits intempestifs des couverts heurtant les assiettes. Il bouillait à la fois d'excitation et d'appréhension, redoutant le moment où il apercevrait ses parents et où il paraîtrait au même instant devant l'école au grand complet. Il se redressa précipitamment en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui et reconnut le professeur Mc Gonagall qui, âgée de vingt ans de moins paraissait nettement plus jeune, ses cheveux noirs tirés en un chignon stricte ne laissant apparaitre que quelques mèches grises. La sorcière s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

« Prêt, Mr Nash ? »

Le jeune homme lui répondit par l'affirmative et prit une grande inspiration. Le professeur de métamorphose poussa les portes et immédiatement, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux.

oOoOo

Sirius donna un coup de coude à James, assis sur sa droite, dans le but d'attirer son attention sur les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir -inutile- : tous fixaient déjà le garçon qui suivait leur professeur. La peau pâle, un maintien aristocratique, des yeux de glace cachés pas des cheveux de jais, aucune expression n'apparaissant sur son visage. Vêtu à la moldue d'un jean noir à chaines, d'un T-shirt sombre ornée d'une tête de mort et d'un blouson de cuir faisant ressortir son teint clair et ses yeux bleu-gris, il était très beau, presque envoûtant. Le silence se fit presque oppressant, chacun l'observant évoluer avec grâce. Mc Gonagall prit alors la parole, rompant le charme général :

« Mr Nash, si vous voulez bien vous avancer. »

Le nouveau opina et s'assit sur le tabouret, avant que la sorcière ne pose le choixpeau sur sa tête.

oOoOo

A peine le choixpeau fut-il posé sur ses yeux qu'Harry entendit la petite voix familière.

_« Bonjour mon garçon ! Tu sais, si tu veux que je te répartisse quelque part, il va falloir que tu te décides à abaisser tes barrières, je n'y vois absolument rien pour l'instant ! »_

A regret, Harry annula ses protections occulmentiques.

_« C'est déjà beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Tiens tiens, un Potter du futur ! J'imagine que si tu es là, c'est pour une raison particulière ? »_

_« A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien … »_

_« Tant pis, ce n'est pas important. Pour l'instant, il va falloir que je te répartisse … par ton nom, la maison toute indiquée serait Gryffondor, et … Oh ! Mais tu es fourchelangue ! Intéressant … Je vois que tu as une soif intarissable de de connaissances, tu serais tout aussi bien à Serdaigle … Que vais-je donc faire de toi ? »_

_« Ça c'est votre boulot, pas le mien ! »_

_« Et tu as de la répartie à revendre ! Tu es vraiment un cas intéressant, gamin ! La seule maison contre-indiquée serait Poufsouffle, vu que tu ne fais absolument confiance à personne … Fais attention avec ça, ça pourrait te perdre jeune Potter. »_

_« Il y a des choses bien plus dangereuses que la méfiance ! »_

_« Il y en a, en effet, mais je peux t'assurer qu'après avoir vu passer des générations d'élèves, je suis bien placé pour te dire qu'elle est loin d'être inoffensive. » _

_« … »_

_« La confiance se gagne, mais une fois qu'elle est instaurée, elle ne s'efface pas. »_

_« C'est faux ! »_

_« Dis ce que tu veux, je suis affirmatif sur ce que j'avance ! Enfin bon, si tu veux réellement vaincre Voldemort, il te faudra des amis et des alliés. Tu n'y arriveras pas seul. »_

_« Et si vous me parliez plutôt de ma répartition ? »_

_« Ne sois pas si impatient ! Ce n'est pas facile … Tu es courageux, mon garçon, c'est indéniable, mais tu désires également posséder le savoir tu n'en as jamais assez ! Et cette ambition ! Sauver le monde, ce n'est pas rien jeune Potter ! J'hésite … »_

_« Décidez-vous ! »_

_« Bien, bien … Tu iras à … »_

oOoOo

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure que le garçon était sous le choixpeau, l'ambiance était tendue et les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter. Quelques discutions naissaient dans un murmure, vites avortées par le silence lui-même. Le directeur avait les mains croisées sous son menton et l'observait attentivement. Tout à coup, le choixpeau ouvrit sa large bouche et s'écria …

oOoOo

« SERPENTARD ! »

_« Merci d'avoir quand même pris une décision. »_ Murmura Harry à l'encontre du vieux chapeau.

_« C'est mon boulot ! »_

Il se leva, déposa l'objet sur le tabouret et se dirigea d'un pas digne vers la table des vert et argent dans le silence total. Il repéra un place libre, sourit mentalement et s'y installa, puis il se tourna vers le garçon à sa gauche qui le dévisageait avec curiosité et … une pointe de respect mal dissimulée dans ses yeux. Harry lui tendit la main.

« Harry Nash. »

L'autre eut un instant d'hésitation, puis serra la main tendue.

« Severus Snape. »

Et le nouveau Serpentard lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

Il ricana en son for intérieur.

_Alors comme ça, je n'accorde ma confiance à personne ?_

**Tiens, Harry pote avec Sevy ? J'imagine que vous vous y attendiez ... **

**IMPORTANT : Est-ce que vous voulez un slash ou une histoire d'amour ? Parce que bon, je vous préviens tout de suite : j'avais pas prévu d'en mettre et je sais pas les écrire, mais si c'est ce que vous voulez ... !**

**Maintenant ... les RaR !**

**Ankana87 : Oui, oui, je l'avoue ... MAIS TU LE SAVAIS DÉJÀ ! Gniark gniark gniark ... Comment ça je dois être gentille avec mes lecteurs ? C'est la meilleure !**

**Evidemment qu'il déteste l'infirmerie ! Même projeté dans le passé, Harry reste Harry ;) Et puis c'est de famille, ça aussi ...**

**Lapinot : Aha ! Cramée, insipide lapin ! T'avais bien deviné, mais bon en même temps, me connaissant, ça aurait été difficile qu'il tombe autre part ^^'**

**La faute ... CORRIGÉE ! **

**Et le chapitre ... C'EST FAIT ! Une baka qui t'aime ;) Et NON ! J'assume pleinement le fait de torturer les lecteurs ! *petit instant de sadiqueté à l'état pure* Ah là là, les vieux, aujourd'hui ... Il sont croulants !**

**Et puis merchiiiiiiii à tous les autres ! Je détaille : TeZuKa j, Mini-Yuya, Berkano, Tiff'28, Jean-Roger et Titi Snape !**

**Voili-voilou, il me semble que c'est tout ... peut-être que si j'ai le courage, je vous ferai des intros de chapitres plus sympas ;)**

**Et si vous avez des questions, commentaires, ou juste que vous voulez dire si vous aimez ou pas, n'hésitez pas, revieeeeeeeeeeeeews !**

**Zoubis, jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! **

**Tite Lil's**


End file.
